


Xiubaek

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun likes to wear skirts, Eventual Smut, Friends to Roommates to Lovers, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm not sure xD, M/M, Masturbating, Minseok has a thing for skirts, this might be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I managed to think of this story, but not a title xD. Either way, I hope this is decent, and that everyone enjoys reading this!





	Xiubaek

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to think of this story, but not a title xD. Either way, I hope this is decent, and that everyone enjoys reading this!

Baekhyun and Minseok had been friends for a year, due to unforeseen circumstances. They ended up moving in together, that was a month ago now. Baekhyun knew he would have trouble hiding, his secret but nothing would stop him. It became known one Saturday night, it was a little after nine. Baekhyun thought he would be alone, until the next day since Minseok works long hours. He put on one of his favourite mini skirts, and an ordinary shirt. With only the light from a couple of lamps in the lounge room, Baekhyun began to fantasize about Minseok. Of course, it was a little wrong but he didn’t care.

He began to move his hands down his body, imagining it was his friend. Then he started to palm himself through, the fabric soft moans of pleasure began to fill the room. It wasn’t long before he moved the skirt, out of the way as he slowly jerked himself. Getting lost in the pleasure, so much so he didn’t hear the door open. It was only when he heard, “is this a private show or can anyone join.” Baekhyun was startled and embarrassed, he blushed furiously as he tried to hide the skirt and his erection. Naturally, Minseok wasn’t sure what to think, but he would admit he was turned on.

He wouldn’t admit to anyone what, things he was into. Skirts are definitely among them though, and seeing Baekhyun in one only added to it. Minseok did understand why Baekhyun began to avoid him, but it’s not easy to achieve when you live together. Minseok hated that he was seeing less, and less of his roommate.

 

Baekhyun was mortified he couldn’t believe, Minseok had seen him like that. He made up his mind, he was going to avoid him. Until he was ready to face him again, it was a week later. He with Chanyeol his childhood friend, “why are you avoiding him exactly,” of course, he wasn’t aware. Baekhyun hid his face in his hands “it’s too embarrassing,” Chanyeol scoffed “it can’t be that bad.” It fell quiet “have you ever been caught, masturbating” Chanyeol’s eyes widened. He had to hold back a laugh as he said; “I can’t say that I have.” Baekhyun blushed a little it was clear, he was stuck for what to do.

“You can’t avoid him forever” it sounded, like a good idea though. He got home that night, he didn’t expect to find dinner waiting for him. Guilt set in a little, of course, the meal was delicious. He was fully aware that Minseok was a decent cook, which helped him since he was too lazy. Truth be told Baekhyun missed talking to his roommate, but what would he say? He wasn’t sure. He fell asleep around midnight the following morning, Minseok was at his door. Knowing it was best not to enter the room, “I know you won’t come out Baek, but there’s breakfast on the table.”

Baekhyun smiled a little, but it hurt when he heard how sad Minseok sounded. “I’ll see you later” he waited, a few minutes before heading out. It was as he was eating that he decided, he needed to fix things. That afternoon Baekhyun found the courage, to talk about it. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you,” it was quiet as Minseok waited “it’s not just what you caught me doing.” Baekhyun took a deep breath before, “or caught me wearing.” It was now that Minseok decided to say something, “so you have a thing for wearing skirts I get that.” He smiled a little “and we all have our moments,” he looked at him a little differently.

“I’m curious what or who were you thinking about,” of course, now Baekhyun wanted to hide. He quietly added “that would be you,” he was surprised when he looked back. To find Minseok smiling happily “really” he slowly nodded, “wow Baek I’m very surprised.” Baekhyun suddenly felt hot and bothered, and he wasn’t sure why. But he felt the need for a cold shower.

 

The following week after things, had gone back to normal. Baekhyun felt a little more comfortable, with wearing his skirts. Minseok was pleased to know he was the ONLY, one who knew about it. It started like any other Saturday evening, except this time Baekhyun decided to dance a little. The fabric of the skirt bouncing, every movement it was all fine until he noticed he wasn’t alone. Minseok had just finished work he had one plan in mind; to change things between the two of them completely. “You know what this private show needs,” Baekhyun was curious as he watched him close the distance between them.

“A little of this” he wrapped one arm around, Baekhyun’s waist while the other gently held his face. Baekhyun felt his heart beating like crazy, was this really happening. It was confirmed a moment later when he felt, Minseok’s lips on his. It was a slow kiss at first before, things took an interesting turn. The kiss became rough, a little passionate as Minseok moved his hand down. To toy with the skirt a little, it was a few seconds later they stopped to breathe. Baekhyun could feel how turned on they both were, he smiled a little as he started to roll his hips.

Catching Minseok off guard a little, they both moaned. It was only a manner of minutes before they moved, to Minseok's room Baekhyun didn't mind being manhandled a little. Lying on the bed his shirt had moved up a little, showing his stomach. His skirt moving just enough to show he, wasn't wearing underwear. That certainly added to it all it wasn't long at all, before Minseok was hovering over him. He straddled his hips applying the right amount of pressure, Baekhyun released a couple of breathy moans. After a bit of teasing, he placed an arm around Minseok's neck.

So, he could kiss him it was messy, and a little rough but they didn't care. It was only a manner of moments before their, shirts were removed Minseok may or may not have made it obvious. That he wants Baekhyun to keep the skirt on, he just didn't expect him to turn the tables. It was a nice surprise Minseok, laid there wondering what would happen. Baekhyun straddled him he rolled his hips, to add to it he moaned a little. Minseok also released a couple of moans, as he held him in place. It was clear his teasing had just started.

He reached for the lube on the bedside table, and put on a show as he prepped himself. Minseok had never seen anything like that before, it was easy to tell he liked it. Baekhyun smirked when he felt just how hard Minseok is, he would admit seeing Baekhyun like this was hot. After a few minutes he was done, he was pretty quick to remove Minseok’s pants. Minseok moved to sit against the wall, feeling completely turned on. Baekhyun kissed him as he slowly, sank down on Minseok’s cock. He kissed his neck leaving, a hickey behind. He waited a couple of minutes.

Before he started to move slowly, holding onto Minseok's shoulders. While Minseok held onto his hips trying, to have a little bit of control. Baekhyun went slow for a couple of minutes, until he built up enough rhythm to move quicker. It was enough to make them both moan, it wasn't long before they both needed more. It was then Minseok took control again, pushing Baekhyun onto his back. The only time he was gentle was as he slowly, entered him again he found his prostate easily enough. Baekhyun moaned a little loudly, as he arched his back. 

Minseok's thrusts were rough, and unforgiving. It was obvious at this point that neither, of them were going to last. Both coming undone a short time later, as they laid there catching their breath. Baekhyun smiled a little before leaning in, to kiss him softly. Minseok couldn't help but smile as well, before adding; "you're a tease you know that." All Baekhyun did was laugh a little, "and that wasn't me being a complete tease." 

 

It's been a week and, it's obvious it's a good change between them. They haven't said anything to any of their friends, they meet up at the local pub. Ready for a fun evening of dinner, and drinks. Junmyeon is the first to arrive he notices, the small changes between them. He has his drink as he sits down and says matter-of-factly, "you two finally had sex didn't you." They both blush a little before looking, at him Minseok eventually says; "we might have." All Junmyeon does after that is smile a little, it falls a little quiet as they wait, for everyone else. 

Of course, no one can see it since Baekhyun is sitting down. But he was wearing one of his favourite skirts, it's a little longer than the others. But it hasn't stopped Minseok from moving his hand, up and down Baekhyun's thigh. And under the skirt it's funny that, he's managed to have no reaction. At least not on the outside, on the inside Baekhyun is ready to be taken. Which is a little embarrassing since, now he's hard and has no way of hiding it. It's no surprise that Minseok is aware of the situation, with a little help from his jacket.

Baekhyun is up and heading to the bathroom, leaving his friends a little confused. "Why is he wearing a skirt" it's a few seconds later, they look at Minseok "since when does he wear skirts." Minseok took a couple of minutes to think of what he would say, he isn't aware of  _when_ it started. So, in the end, he settles for "it's been a few months now." While their friends talk about it, Minseok heads to the bathroom. Finding Baekhyun sitting on the seat outside, within seconds he's dragged inside. Into one of the stalls naturally, he doesn't stop Baekhyun as he roughly kisses him.

He  _does_ want to ask if he's serious, about doing it in a public restroom. But he's a little preoccupied, as they kiss. Baekhyun guides one of Minseok's hands under his skirt, showing him just how hard he is. Minseok is quick to release him from the confines, of his underwear. Baekhyun moans a little he breaks the kiss momentarily, he ends up being pushed against the wall. A little harder than intended but, it only adds to it. Minseok jerks him off fast  _and_ slow, enough to turn him into a moaning mess. It quickly became a sight, Minseok will remember for a long time. 

It's a manner of ten minutes later, Baekhyun comes with a shout of Minseok's name. He slowly catches his breath he looks away, from his friend given that Minseok. Is smirking a little at him, it's pretty easy to tell that Baekhyun is embarrassed. Even more so when Minseok leans in, kissing just below his ear. Causing him to smile and giggle a little, "there's no need to feel embarrassed." At this point in their relationship, neither of them shared thoughts or feelings. Until Baekhyun fixes himself up before looking at him, seriously "I love you Minseok."

Naturally, he's surprised by that he moves away a little, before kissing him and smiling like a fool. "I love you too Baekhyun" a few minutes, later they head back out. 


End file.
